


Yogscast One Shots

by Wonderland_Reject



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Past Abuse, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random stories featuring the yogscast! Sometimes songfics, sometimes things coming from my brain randomly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story based on Secondhand Serenade's song Vulnerable.

Rythian was sitting on the roof of his dorm room. It was fall and everything was slowly getting colder and colder. Night had fallen and the wind was blowing leaves across the empty school grounds. Rythian was wrapped in a purple blanket that Zoey had given him last Christmas, and as the wind blew he wrapped it tighter around himself.

"Hey, mind sharing?" Lalna asked, slowly sitting beside Rythian. Wordlessly, Rythian wrapped half the large blanket around Lalna.

"So Rythian, you've been really quite lately. Uh. . . what happened this summer?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it," Rythian replied. His hand that wasn't clenching the blanket to his side was visibly shaking.

"Rythian, you seem scared, and it's. . . well, it's scaring me."

"I really don't want to talk about it!" Rythian said angrily, but he didn't make an move to leave.

"Why do you think you're invincible? You always seem so sure of yourself, but no ones invincible! I can't be the only one that's vulnerable! I just can't!" Lalna looked into Rythian's eyes, "I love you! I feel like I've been waiting all my life to say that! And, I could never go on without you!" Lalna pulled Rythian's scarf down to reveal fresh cuts. Rythian gasped and scrambled to pull the scarf back up, but Lalna pulled it away.

"No one was supposed to see this," Rythian tries to hide the cuts with his hand.

"Is this why you've been so scared?"

"Yes," Rythian lets out a long sigh, "my dad got drunk the day before I was leaving to come back here and. . . new scars." Rythian's hands were shaking again.

"You don't have to be scared anymore. Just slow down because you're not going anywhere. You can come home with me for Christmas, and summer, and forever after that! We don't know whats ahead but hey! I'll always be here for you!"

"Please stop Lalna, I know you're trying to help but-"

"Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed. You are not invincible. You're so sure, but you're not! Rythian, you're just as vulnerable as me! I love you! Please stop putting up this tough guy act and just. . . just, be you!" Lalna pleaded.

"I love you too, Lalna." And with that, Rythian pulled Lalna into a kiss filled with fear, passion, and longing. Rythian knew that this moment was the start of forever.


	2. Half Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalna wakes up to Rythian entering his dorm. Based on Half Alive by Secondhand Serenade.

Lalna herd the quiet creek of his dorm room door opening and the familiar sent of his boyfriend? Maybe? Lalna wasn't really sure what he and Rythian were to each other after the whole roof thing. He hoped they were boyfriends. 

"Rythian? What are you doing in my room at…" Lalna looked at his clock," four AM?"

"Oh…this isn't my dorm. Oops," Rythian let out a small sniffle. 

"Are you…crying?"

"What? No." After a long pause, Rythian continued, "Yes, I am."

Lalna got out of his bed as silently as possible, trying his best not to wake his roommate, Xephos. "What's wrong?" Lalna asked gently. 

"It's fine, please don't get up. I'll leave you alone," Rythian said sadly. 

"No, please don't go," Lalna said quietly, putting a hand to Rythian's shoulder. 

"I feel…this is going to sound so dumb," Rythian laughed humorlessly. "I feel like I'm living half a life, like no one wants me and I'm worthless. My mom left when I was a kid, my best friend is off traveling the world with her girlfriend, and my dad…" Rythian trailed off. 

"Don't say that! You have me! And I…I like you a lot. I want you, and you're not worthless!" Xephos stirred in his sleep so Lalna spoke quietly, "Zoey loves you, she just wanted to travel the world with Fiona, and I love you, hell! I'm sure Xephos loves you too! We all care about you! Your dad's just a piece of shit! Sorry."

Rythian started crying again, very silently. Lalna almost couldn't tell he was crying…almost. Lalna took the few steps to close the distance between himself and Rythian and wrapped him in a hug. Rythian hunched over slightly so he could rest his head in the crook of Lalna's neck and slowly started to cry more and more. Lalna guided Rythian to his bed and sat him down, Rythian was now sobbing hysterically. 

"What's going on?" Xephos said quietly. 

"It's Rythian, he doesn't…he doesn't think anyone wants him," Lalna replied. 

"Rythian?" Xephos got out of his bed and walked across the room to sit on the other side of Rythian. "Hey friend, it's going to be alright," Xephos said, gently patting Rythian's back. 

"I need to survive tonight," Rythian muttered to himself.

"What?" Xephos asked as kindly as he possibly could.

Lalna could feel Rythian's heart rate slow down as his sobbing began to subside. "There you go," Lalna said smiling. 

"I'm not okay, and I haven't been for a long time," Rythian began to explain. "Lalna you caught me off guard when you said you loved me, and it made me feel very happy, but it's hard. I've had a hard life, but I have to survive and power through it. I'm free from my father now, and now I have a family that I've made for myself." At this point in his speech, Rythian looks up to Xephos with watery eyes. "Xeph, you and your friends have taken me in as one of you, and for that I am grateful. Lalna, I love you." Rythian said as he turned back to Lalna and kissed him full on the mouth. 

Xephos coughed, "Still here." 

"Sorry," Rythian said, blushing. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is…I love you guys. Thank you."

"We love you too, Rythian," Xephos smiled, "now if you excuse me, I'm going to leave you two alone for a bit."

Lalna turned to Rythian and slowly intertwined their fingers. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lalna. I was trying to leave campus, you know. I was going to leave forever, but somehow I ended up here. I don't think I can breathe without you," Rythian said. He looked into Lalna's blue eyes, Lalna looking right back into Rythian's off blue eyes. 

"Never leave me," Lalna said seriously. "Promise me."

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! This chapter was very loosely based on Half Alive be Secondhand Serenade. If you have any ideas what other songs you would like me to write, or any other pairings of the yogs, please let me know down in the comments! Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song so much! I wrote this at like 2 in the morning so there may be a few errors. . .oops. Please leave me feed back if you have any! Or just leave some anyways! I love reading comments!


End file.
